


The Office of Mr. World

by PhookaUpsidedown



Series: Ambiguously Caring New Gods [2]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Domestic, In a way, Multi, The Boy being a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhookaUpsidedown/pseuds/PhookaUpsidedown
Summary: When the internet gets bored, who better to annoy than the most adult person (?) he's allowed to be around?





	The Office of Mr. World

Technical Boy sat on his bed, blue eyes as blank as the monitors around him. He felt…conflicted, somehow, so there was probably some amazingly loud discourse going down on multiple sites. The Boy hated feeling of conflict, so he decided to fix it. It was time to annoy an older god. As he stood from his bed, the grin on his face was a mockery, a filter, but it was in place. He wasn’t about to look weak.  
The first place the Boy checked for someone to annoy was the living room. Media was usually there, and Media was…easier than Mr. World was, in a number of ways. But, right now, the giant television was off, and the couch unoccupied. She wasn’t pulling a Lucy or Rachel Ray in the kitchen, either. Had she gone out?  
The Boy ran a hand through his hair, which looked quite a lot like a wave today, silver and blues all running to one side. For a moment, he stood quietly in the living room, glancing around again before stomping a foot and swearing in annoyance. Now he had to go get his attention from World, and that meant running the calculated risk of getting thrown around. A glance of a bird telling the world that it was bad at math ran across his vision, and he chuckled. Well, what was living without some risk?  
Hands in the pockets of his black and white joggers, the Boy padded down the hallway to the door that he wasn’t meant to go in. But today, it was open, and today, he needed someone to see him. So, he not so gently kicked the door open and was greeted with the sight of Mr. World’s office. It wasn’t like the Boy’s room, though there were monitors. No, there weren’t streams of games, or data, no annoying animations or vloggers. There was no highlight reel of a show, no posts that didn’t make sense.  
This room was orderly. The desk had plenty on it, but it all had a place, the monitors across from it showing letters and numbers that the boy recognized as stock trade, but didn’t care about. Except for the ones he was involved in, and he guessed that Google was doing well. It was close enough to the top. Mr. World, in this time of looking at monitors, had barely moved. He was still sitting at his desk, looking at…something, on his main monitor. The Boy, treading lightly, stepped farther into the room. It occurred to him that Mr. World probably didn’t sleep. He’d always thought this had been his bed room.  
“Technical Boy.”  
The Boy tensed at his name being spoken, as if it were a warning all by itself. But, he filtered his gap-toothed grin on and turned toward the man, looking his best uncaring casual.  
“Huh?” came the Boy’s answer, the shortest answer being one of the most disrespectful.  
“What are you doing in here?”  
The Boy, seeming just as out of place in a business man’s office as a young man in a tank top should, shrugged one bare shoulder, feeling his mouth go a little dry, which made him almost angry. “Got bored.”  
As he said it, he acted in defiance, reaching out to grab at the nearest thing he could, which seemed to be a file on the man’s desk. Mr. World responded by giving him a very stern look and shaking his head.  
“So. Is that the aliens or the nuke codes? Can I leak either?” the Boy asked with a lopsided smirk.  
“Neither, and no. If you’re going to be in here, sit down, I have work to do.”  
The Boy rolled his eyes, but felt a chair that definitely wasn’t there a moment ago bump against the back of his knees, making him sit anyway. Well, fuck. He opened his mouth, about to make a comment.  
“No.”  
The Boy’s mouth screwed up into a bit of a pout, but a preemptive no was a preemptive no, and he didn’t want bruises. So, as he thought of a better way to get attention, he folded his lean arms on the edge of the desk, and rested his chin on them. Hell, even if he didn’t get his attention, he might find something fun to leak. For a long time, it was quiet, and the Boy’s fingers were drumming impatiently for a while before Mr. World spoke again.  
“This is how you solve boredom?”  
The Boy shrugged. For now, it was, if only because being in the presence of someone else made the buzzing in him less terrible. It wasn’t like the room made him feel disconnected, no, that was a different place in the apartment for when he was really terrible, but there was something…different. Not safe, but not alone. Alone was worse.  
“Really? You’re so moody you won’t even talk?” World asked.  
“There’s a controversy happening, I feel weird.”  
“A controversy? With you? I don’t believe it.”  
The Boy’s blue eyes went wide. Was that…a joke? A joke coming from Big Business Illuminati himself? World wasn’t acting like it was a joke, he had barely looked away from what he was working on. What the fuck, that was so weird.  
“Did you just?”  
“Yes.”  
The Boy felt his mouth drop open, and that’s when Mr. World let out a breath that could almost, very nearly but not, count as a laugh. So either that had been his one joke for this decade, or maybe he was ending a country across the sea. Who fucking knew.  
“Close your mouth, it’s not that surprising.”  
The Boy’s jaw snapped shut, and then he was unaware of what to do. It felt unreal being in the office in the first place, and then World had made a joke of all things and what was even happening? For the second time that day, the Boy was quiet, and barely noticed that World had left the room until he heard a piercing whistle from down the hall.  
“We’re going to get coffee.”  
And that was all the Boy needed to start scrambling out of his seat. Maybe this was a big glitch, but he was going to enjoy it while he could.


End file.
